Bubble Guppy High School - Episode 1 - My First Day
Episode#1 Season#1 Plot Today Is Molly's First Day Of GuppyHigh! She Tries Not To Be Bullied By Her Old Friend, Deema. Cartoon Script * Molly - *Sigh* Today is my first day of GuppyHigh. Im scared, but its time to start a new day. * Mrs. Gentilella - Molly, come on! Youre gonna miss the bus! * Molly - Ok mom! Im coming *swims down the stairs* * Mrs. Gentilella - Bye Honey! *Kisses her on the head* * Molly - Bye mom! *swims out the door and got on the bus* * Oona - Molly! Over here! * Molly - Oona! *Gladly Sits down with her* * Molly - How was your summer break? * Oona - It Was Great! I went to Hawaii! * Molly - Cool! *sees a spotlight on the bus* Hey, What Is That? * *All of the guppies looked at the guppy, which was Deema! Arrgh, She Is My Arch Nemises.* * Oona - Oh, Its Deema. * Deema - Hello everyguppy! Hello goby! * Oona - *Growls* * Molly - You like him, Oona? * Oona - *awkwardly laugh* Yes. * Molly - Aww, dont be embarrassed. Everyguppy has crushes. *Finally, Me and the other guppies got to school. I can't wait for my new day! Inside the school '' * Molly - Hey Oona? What class are you in? Im in 7D. * Oona - Cool! Im in 7D too! * Molly & Oona - Woohoo! * Oona - Come On, Let's Get To Homeroom. * Molly - Ok. * Deema - Well, Well, Well, If it isn't miss show-off! * Molly - Im not a showoff! * Deema - Yes you are! I wanted to sing "How Far I'll Go" but you stole my song! And you won! * Molly - Oh...well, Moana was my favorite movie! * Deema - I loved Moana more than you! * Oona - STOP! Come on Molly, Let's go. * *The guppies go into homeroom* * Mrs. Stylee - Hello class! My name is Mrs. Stylee! Welcome to 7D! We will have a fun time here! * Molly - Oh no, Deema is in my class. * Deema - Ugh! I cant believe that im in your class! * Molly - Deal with it! * Mrs. Stylee - Class! Before we start, we have a new student. His name is Gil Gorden. * Molly - G-G-Gil? * *Gil swims in with a beautiful smile, and wavy blue hair* * Molly - *sighs with hope* * Molly - I hope Gilly notices me... * Deema - Well, Gilil, That true love of me. * Molly - Deema, he likes me! He gave me a note saying "I Like You". * Deema - No, He didn't he gave it to-- * Mrs. Stylee - Girls, Stop talking please. * *Molly and Deema Looks at Mrs. Stylee* * *After The guppies took classes, its time for lunch* * Molly - *looks at Gil* * Gil - Hi Molly! Nice to see you! * Molly - *Blushes* * *After That, Molly Was Forward To Make A Drawing Of Gil As A Gift* * Molly - I'm Pretty Sure...He'll Love This... * ''Episode Ends ''- Credits * Molly As - Brianna Gentilella * Mrs. Gentilella - As Baliey Gambertgo * Deema - As Selena Gonzalez * Oona - As Reyena Shasken * Gil - Zachary Gordon * Mrs. Stylee - Keke Palmer ''The End.